iStill Love You
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: Just a one-shot I've been thinking about and wanted to write about Seddie. Please read it. And review :


**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you remember me! I know it's been like 5 months since I last wrote a story but I'm writing a one-shot on seddie because I miss them so I hope you like it! It's rated T for some language! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly.**

**Sam's POV**

We're doing the webshow that we've been doing for a long time. Gibby wanted to do this kite flying contest but his kite ended up hitting him in the face so that back-fired.

But, I'm not really thinking about the webshow. I'm thinking about the break-up. That's all I've been thinking about since it happened. I know I may seem alright but I'm not. I really love Freddie and I hated seeing us break up. I'm still afraid to go in a elevator. I know I am seem like a tough girl but guess what; I'm a girl and girls have feelings s don't just think shit because you want to. I really love Freddie and I think I always will. I mean look at him. He's gorgeous. With his muscular body and his eyes and...

"SAM", Carly yelled.

I snap out my trance.

"What?", I said annoyed.

She turned to the camara and said, "And that's all for iCarly tonight. Tune in next ."

Freddie turns off the camara and says,"And we're clear."

Carly then turns to me.

"What's up with you?", She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry okay!", I answered.

"Don't use that lame ass excuse again!", Carly said angrily. She stormed out the room.

"What's with her?", I asked Freddie.

"Well you messed up the show because you were supposely hungry. She's pretty pissed off."

"Well it's not my fault no one feeds me!"

"I eat everything so what are we suppose to feed you with!", He agrued.

"Are you calling me fat?", I asked.

"No.", He said.

"Oh."

"Look Sam, I'm really worried about you and so is Carly."

"For what? I'm fine."

"No your not!", He says.

"A lot has been on my mind lately."

"Like what?", He asked.

"It's complicated. I just need some time to figure out what's wrong with me."

"So there is something wrong! Sam, tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand."

"How? I'm great at understanding things."

I started pacing around the room.

I turned to him.

"It's about you."

"Me?"

"No it's about the air.", I said sarcastically.

"What did I do?", He asked.

"You were you! Freddie, I'm still in love with you and I don't know what to do about it! I don't think straight anymore, ever since we broke up. You are always on my mind and I know you hate me again because you said I don't care about me and that Carly does and I clearly do because I love you!", I screamed out at once.

His mouth gapes open.

"Sam, I don't know what to say...how come you never told me this?"

"Because you wouldn't feel the same way."

What have I done? I know he doesn't feel the same way anymore because I bet he likes Carly again.

"How do you know?", He asked.

"...I shouldn't have told you this. This was a mistake."

"No! Sam it wasn't a mistake!", He says.

I ran out of the studio and down the stairs.

"SAM!".

I hear him running after me.

I run out Carly's apartment and down the stairs again until I got to the lobby.

I noticed it was raining but I ran out anyway.

"SAM.", He yelled, while running after me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", I yelled, while running away from him.

.

.

.

I'm still running away.

When I got to my house, I ran in and ran into my room and started crying on my bed.

I look around my room until my eyes land on my guitar. I get up and grab it.

"I haven't played you in a long time."

I start strumming it.

"Hey, that sounded pretty good.". I smiled.

I strummed it again.

I kept strumming until I started singing some lyrics.

_**You feel out of breath, used up, and broken down.**_

_**Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground.**_

_**Some days you wanna scream but you can't make make a sound.**_

_**But your not alone.**_

_**Here comes another day, here comes another fight.**_

_**You'd rather give it up then give it one more try.**_

_**Cause no one understands the way you feel inside.**_

_**But your not alone.**_

_**Right now it feels like the end of the world.**_

_**All your battles are lost.**_

_**You've been cheated (mistreated.)**_

_**Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer.**_

_**Hold on a little bit longer.**_

_**Trust me, you'll see.**_

_**You'll be so much STRONGER.**_

_**It's only temporarily but it feel like your stuck.**_

_**Like no wishing well but it will change your luck.**_

_**They say when one door closes another opens up.**_

_**You walk right through yeah you know what to do.**_

_**Right now it feels like the end of the world.**_

_**All your battles are lost.**_

_**You've been cheated (mistreated.)**_

_**Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer.**_

_**Hold on a little bit longer.**_

_**Trust me, you'll see.**_

_**You'll be so much STRONGER.**_

_**You'll might have to bend but your not gonna break.**_

_**Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face.**_

_**You know deep down inside, you've got what takes. **_

_**Right now it feels like the end of the world.**_

_**All your battles are lost. **_

_**You've been cheated (mistreated.)**_

_**Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer.**_

_**Hold on a little bit longer.**_

_**Trust me, you'll see.**_

_**You'll be so much STRONGER.**_

I stop singing and look over at Freddie who was standing there the whole time.

I stand up quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I.I.I came to see if you were okay.", He shuttered.

I put my guitar on my bed.

"I'm fine."

"Sam, that song was..."

"Don't even mention it!", I said cutting him off.

"I was going to say amazing."

I look at him.

"Really?", I said shocked.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I can't believe you actually have talent besides being funny."

"Yeah thanks!", I said sarcastically.

"That's a good thing."

"Whatever, just leave!", I said.

"We have to talk about this."

"No."

"Sam, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say you still love me. A long time. I still you love too."

"You do?"

"Yes! Do I have to say it a thousand times?"

"...You don't have to. I get it.", I quietly said.

"Look Sam, I really care about you deeply...I won't let anything ever happen to you...if you give me another..." I cut him off by kissing him hard.

He relaxes and starts kissing back.

We pull back, breathless.

"Wow!", We both said.

I smiled.

"I still love you", We both said.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Okay! I know it's weird how I leave for months then come back with a one-shot but I'll tell you if you want but in PM. Only if you want to know. But anyway! I want to thank my best friend, Crissy, for helping me on this one-shot so if your on twitter go follow her Crazy4Jenn_Ari! :)**

**I really missed you guys! I really did!**

**Haha! My birthday is on the 29th! Finally 18! haha! I know I'm talking weird but it's just because I haven't written a story in so long!**

**I will write all the stories I started or said I would start!**

**Okay now PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK! DID YOU LIKE THE ONE-SHOT OR NOT?**

**Okay I used Jennette McCurdy's song "Stronger" because I really love that song! It's one of my favorites! haha!**

**Okay well please review!**

**Bye! **

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
